Secret Santa
by TheDarkKnight99
Summary: It's Christmas time at the loft. Cameron and Kylie have invited their friends, more like family, over for a fun night of games, laughing, and secret Santa. (This story is part of several short stories. Part two up after editing)
1. Chapter 1

After putting the rest of the finger foods planned for this evening in the oven, you take a breath and exhale deeply. Removing the oven mitts and adjusting your glasses you remember back to just two days ago.

Picking from a hat and reading the small crumpled piece of paper.

Kylie Willde…the one and only.

The only thing that you have on your mind day to day. The uncontrollable laugher and happiness that she has given you aling with the comfort of knowing she is safe and happy in your arms. Everything in just a 5 foot 10 inch bundle of beauty, and cuteness.

You have planned this for awhile now and knowing that she has no idea who is getting her a gift it makes it even more of a surprise. You second guess yourself thinking, 'What if it's too early? Am I rushing this?' But deep down you know 100% that she is the one.

Your thoughts are intrupted by the sound of your name being said just by you. You look up to see your always overly dressed up friend, more like a brother than friend for the reason he has always been there ever since the both of you were kids.

"You okay bro?" He asks as he pats your shoulder.

"I'm all good. I'm just hoping it's not too…"

"You're fine. I wouldn't consister it too early. She will love it." Mark gives you a small reassuring smile.

You start to say something but stop for a moment and look around the room. The twins are siting on the couch playing a card game that seems to be made up because no one can understand it, other than them, and both the girls are down the hall doing, well, whatever girls do. Amy usually tries to get Kylie into more girly things like makeup and different styles of clothes and dresses. As you come back to reality again, you comb your hair back out of face and turn to Mark again.

"Well, I got the food in. It will take about half an hour or so." You try to change the topic, hoping it will lasr for a little while. "Certainly will give the women some time to play around with their outfits." You laugh a little because like everyone one says, women take longer to get ready then men.

As time passes, it seems to go faster then you wanted it to go. The oven goes off and you get up from the couch to finish up so everyone can eat. One of the twins notice your movement, they look up and speak, "You give up on trying to figure it out?" As he puts down a card.

"Yeah. You guys are confusing." You smile as you laugh a little.

The others turn around and look over big eyed.

"Food??"

"Yes Jake, food is ready." You say as you put the food on the table then turn to the sink to turn the tap on.

While scrubbing your hands with the bubbly soap, you feel a soft and warm-hearted presence behind you. Putting hands under the water to watch the soap slide off your hands, you feel a small embrace from behind and you smile. Peaking around your shoulder on her tippy toes, you react by playfully tapping her nose with a small amount of bubbles.

She giggles and steps back, "Hey! What was that for?"

You finish rinsing your hands and turn the tap off, turning around and leaning against the counter while drying your hands.

"You just got bubble booped." You smile down at Kylie. "Food is ready."

Another hour passes as food disappears and drinks start to be served out. With dinner being cleaned up, the whole group goes and gets comfortable in the living room. As a fact you start to feel the anxious feeling again from earlier. Sitting across from the couch where Kylie and Amy sat, you make eye contact with Mark, almost like he understands what you are thinking. Mark sits beside you and gives you that same small smile. The secret Santa unwrapping begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that time had all of a sudden slow down from seconds feeling like minutes and minutes feelings like hours, you wait as calm as possible while each person unwraps their gift. Breaking your zoned out state again , Mark passes you a medium size gift. Wrapped in bright pink paper, with a purple bow that sat right on top of it . Nice try for Amy but it was very obvious who gave you this present. Amy always tried keeping things a secret but failed for the most part but that did matter. At least this got your mind off it alittle. You look sternly at your hands trying to focus and simply unwrap a gift like a normal human being but your hands just kept shaking as did your mind.

"well what is it?"

Alex looks over in his sasy ways .

A set of glass and shot cups, fancier they the ones you have and may be a good time to use them tonight.

"Thanks. " you smile and look at Amy.

"haha. You can't really hide that it was from you can ya?. I'll use one for my drinks tonight "

Amy giggles and looks over.

"well I know you and kylie like to drink so I thought even though it's your gift it will be nice to have fancy glasses to use for the both of you ".

You nod at Amy and raise up a shot and normal glass to show kylie.

"oooo! They look nice " she smiles back at you.

You get up and walk over to the kitchen to get another drink. You look back over and ask kylie if she wants one. She nods and smiles at you like always. The irresistible expression from cheek to cheek that sometimes you can make even more illuminated as does her beautiful body that flushes to red some times.

To the nights where you and her would lie down and talk to the over powering embrace of making love , there is nothing you would ever let go of. Not now. Not ever.

As you make the drinks, laugher and talking continues. The sound of family. Family you never really had until just a year ago. Now givin that Mark has always been family to you, it's still nothing like a pair of 6 goofing young adults trying to all get through life and become someone. Knowing that everyone has each other's backs gets us through the tough time. Speaking of being there for eachother, Knowing Mark for so long now , it is nice to see him with someone to loosen him up . To not only see what you see in him but to have that special person in his life, as do you, as you think while passing the glass to kylie and sitting down again.

Many moments after there it was, Jake picking up a big box wrapped in a light pine green.

Remembering the struggles of that Damn red bow and ribbon as you sat on the bed trying to figure out how to keep it on. But, It. Would. Not. Stay. On. After a good hour it finally worked to your satisfaction but really, tape should have been enough. Jake reads out kylie's name and brings it over and sets it right in front of her feet. Being thankful that also she doesn't know who wrote it was a big relief because it would of ruined the surprise. You tried several fonts to fake because you knew she could recognize your handwriting very well. Mark was smart to give you the stencils of the alphabet to use. Feeling like a kid again you used it to your advantage.

She leaned over the box and carefully unties the bow and ribbon. Unwrapping the first box and looks down at the tape that closes the top of the box. She askes for your pocket knife and you walk over and give it to her. Following after that awkwardly sitting back down again. Kylie uses the knife and finally gets the box open. There's another wrapped gift.

"oh nooooo. You guys are cruel!"

kylie says as she pulls out the second box.

"how many are there're..."

Alex shrugs at her from on the chair next to Amy.

"I don't know girl, but we will have to see"

with a big smile on his face.

Witch is funny since you know he also has no idea either of what this is. Actually no one does except for your brother, that has been by your side this whole time.

Many boxes later. You forget if you did six or maybe seven, the boxes are getting smaller. as does your insides of anxiety and excitement that over come you. All you can think about is how you are going to say this now. Even doing it while wondering back and forth in the bedroom when she is not at home, all those words and ways to phrase it . Gone. Words don't come out now only nods when you notice Mark trying to speak to you.

Before you know it, The last box. It was eight boxes, after counting them all . Fitting the palm of her hand and watching her fragil fingers unwrap, it sent chills down your spine.

'well no turning back' you thought as you slowly sit on the edge of your spot of the couch.

She pauses for a moment and looks at the box. Always so curious she is, may the curiosity surprise her to a new chapter of life. You take a big breath in as you get ready to get up and when looking up, you get to see her open the little box.


End file.
